


Plagued by Defeat

by surskitty



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey
Genre: F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 14:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12301140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surskitty/pseuds/surskitty
Summary: Louisa is a sore winner.





	Plagued by Defeat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laylah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/gifts).



Get wrecked, Mastema. 

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaah, all your prompts were wonderful and I wish I was more of a writer! I hope you enjoy this all the same. I had a lot of fun working on it!


End file.
